


Strange Lemres

by Pokegirl2003



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokegirl2003/pseuds/Pokegirl2003
Summary: An AU based on the "what if" scenario if Lemres was possessed by Ayashii in the Tome of Sealing instead of Klug, and the actions that occur as a result of that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prolouge

“We should be a-l-m-o-s-t there~ Is anything too heavy for ya, Feli?” 

Lemres asked, looking back at his partner. The warlock was holding a book in his arms, along with a strange lantern on the tip of his staff. The other of the two, Feli, shook her head. “Not at all.” In her hands was a bottle with a broken stone inside of it. “It’s rather light… but why did you want to collect all these items, anyway Lemres? And why did you ask for Four Eye’s book? It is rather strange…” Lemres laughed at her question. “Well, I suppose it IS out of the ordinary… but I’ll explain in more detail when we pick up the final item. Should be comin up on it right now.”  
The two of them stopped at a strange shop, out in the middle of the woods. “Ask em for the Sun Bookmark. And if they say no, well lemme know and we’ll fix that lil’ problem.” Lemres ordered. Feli nodded. “Hehehe… leave it to me.” She walked up to the shop. The shopkeeper, a strange man with a hood, panicked slightly upon seeing her. “M-M-Meep! A witch! Witch!” He shouted. Feli looked back at Lemres in confusion. The warlock shrugged. It was enjoyable to watch at the very least. Feli chuckled sinisterly. “Yes… it is I, a witch here to curse your shop! Kukukuku!” Her eyes sparkled with malicious intent. “Unless you wish for a dark fate to befall you, you shall do as I desire- the Sun Bookmark! Hand it over!”  
The shopkeeper hid under his desk. “N-No! I couldn’t possibly… I can sense an evil power from your friend behind you, if I give you the bookmark it’ll cause a calamity!” He shouted. “I am the master of Fate, you fool. If there is a calamity, I will be the one who decides such a thing. Now hand it over!”  
“No!” The shopkeeper was persistent. Feli glared. “Then I shall take it. Hy-ah!” The smaller girl jumped over the shopkeepers bench, landing behind the keeper and snatching the golden bookmark from the shopkeepers hands. She leaped back over the stand, landing easily. The shopkeeper looked at her, and then his empty hands. “Oh no… I’m out of here!” He ran off into the woods, leaving Feli and Lemres alone. “Nice work, Feli!” Lemres remarked happily, walking over to her. “T-Thank you.” Feli mumbled, blushing slightly at the praise. Lemres eyed the bookmark, even though his eyes were closed.  
“So this is the Sun Bookmark… I gotta say, I can see why it’s called what it is.” He remarked. “So um, why did you need all of these items?” Feli asked, the two of them walking away from the shopkeepers stand in the forest. “Well, putting it bluntly… I needed all these items to seal them all away.” He stated, his voice suddenly dropping its playful tone. “Seal them? Why do you need to seal them?”  
Feli asked. Lemres sighed. “That book Klug has, or rather the book I’m holding now, holds a powerful demon inside of it, You’ve seen it pop out every now and again when you two fight, right?”  
He asked. Feli nodded. “Of course I’ve seen it. It’s that little red thing, right?”  
“That’s him. Klug calls that demon “Ayashii”. It doesn’t have an official name, so we’re gonna use that.” As the two walked along puyo lined roads, Lemres continued his explanation. “These items are used in a ritual to free that demon from that book. And if that demon gets out… well, that’ll be a bad time for a lot of people.” Suddenly, Lemres perked back up to his normal self. “Which is why we’re taking these items and sealing them away.”  
The pair continued walking. “So, where exactly are we sealing these items?” Feli asked. Lemres stopped. “Lemres?”  
She walked around to the front of the now strangely silent Lemres. “Hey! Say something!” Feli shouted. Suddenly, Lemres dropped the two items he was holding, taking a few steps back. “W-What?! Lemres what’s going on?” Feli asked. Lemres was panicked. “Feli! Drop the items!” He shouted. Feli immediately did what he asked. And she was glad she did, because as she dropped the items, they suddenly heated up to an incredible heat. As they landed in a pile in front of her, the three items surrounding the book lit up. An even more intense red light came out from the book, causing both Feli and Lemres to cover their eyes.  
When the light faded, Feli slowly opened up her eyes. She and Lemres were both alright from the looks of things, however the book was wide open. In the middle of the book, a bright red demon floated there, occasionally flickering as the two of them watched it. “Finally… it was so annoying being trapped in that book.” The demon’s gaze then turned onto Feli and Lemres.  
“And you two… I recognize the two of you. That boy talked about you two quite a bit.”  
Lemres summoned his staff, pointing the tip towards the demon. Feli quickly pulled out her dowsing rods. “When you say boy… are you by chance referring to Klug?” Lemres asked, a serious expression on his face. The demon didn’t have much expression on its face.  
“That’s the one. I’m surprised that boy was willing to take as good care of my book as he did. And then you offered to take it off his hands.”  
“If you’re implying that I was planning to revive you, then you’re sorely mistaken.” Lemres stated. The demon laughed. “I figured as such. After all, there’s no way you haven’t heard of my power.”  
The demon flickered, this time more violently. “Tch… my form cannot stay like this for much longer… I need to find a host, and quickly.” The demon looked between Feli and Lemres, before suddenly settling on Feli.  
“I think you’ll do quite nicely.”  
Feli took a step back as the demon suddenly lit up a bright red color. She wanted to say something in protest. Do something in protest. But it was as if a massive pressure had set in over her, preventing her from even moving a muscle. The demon flew towards her, detaching itself from its book as it flew towards Feli’s chest.  
“FELI MOVE!”  
And suddenly, she was shoved. From the side, someone shoved her to the ground. Her dowsing rods fell from her hands as she looked up at her savior. Immediately she grabbed the rods right away upon seeing it. “Lemres! I-”  
The comet warlock keeled over, as if pain had consumed him. “Run… find… find Accord!” He could barely make out much more than that. Sparks of red lightning jolted up and over his body. A large gust of wind blew through the area, sending Lemres’s hat flying off, and causing Feli to slide back a bit. And then suddenly, everything stopped. Lemres got up, looking down at his hands. “Interesting. I can understand now why that boy idolized this one so much. The power this body has… hahahaha… it’s incredible.”  
It was strange. As if it was a tone of Lemres’s voice that Feli had never heard of before. She glared. This wasn’t Lemres.  
“Get. Out. NOW.” Feli commanded. Lemres turned to her, and Feli couldn’t help but shudder upon seeing his eyes open. “Oh. I almost forgot you were here.”  
“You dare harm Lemres?!” She shouted. Lemres smiled, but it was evident that it was much more sinister than Feli had known it to be. “Oh you can relax. Your friend is fine. In fact, you can wave to him if you’d like.” He pointed the staff towards the book he was originally sealed in. Taking the place of the demon, a small green spirit with a hat floated in the book. “I’ve merely… borrowed his body for the time being.”  
Feli growled. “Remove yourself from Lemres’s body this instant. Or I will send you to the Puyo Underworld myself!” She commanded. Lemres, or rather the demon in his body, chuckled. “A puyo battle then? I’d like to see you try.”  
The two of them began to stack. Feli threw puyo after puyo into her chain, trying to create the largest chain that she could. For a brief moment, she looked over at her opponent. The way he was stacking, it was nothing like Feli had ever seen before. It wasn’t how Lemres normally stacked, that’s for sure. Feli could be sure of it. She fired off her chain, hoping to maybe send enough nuisance puyos to end this battle quickly.  
Pop! Pu-lop!  
The demon eyed her chain, clearly not caring either way how many nuisance puyos Feli sent over. Eventually, her chain reached its peak. “Significator!” A light emerged from the tips of her dowsing rods. They fired off towards the demon. He smirked, tossing a blue puyo to the top of his change.  
Plop! Plop!  
Feli could only watch as the puyos on the other side of the field popped. More and more, it was the largest chain Feli had ever seen. She quickly tried to make a counter, before the demon’s counter acted first. “No effect.” With a wave of his hand, all the nuisance puyos Feli had sent dissolved in a blink of an eye. However the chain kept going. “Sandyx!”  
Blasts of red energy flew towards Feli, and then came the nuisance puyo. Her hands flew over her head as she tried to protect herself from the rain of the grey blobs that came flying down. “Kyah!”  
It only took a few moments before she was buried beneath them all. She struggled to gasp for air. “Have you had enough yet? Your talented- I’ll give you that. But in the end, much like everyone else, they will all fall before my power.” Feli stumbled to her feet. Suddenly, the words that Lemres had shouted at her echoed through her mind.  
Find Accord  
Feli gritted her teeth. “Lemres I… I’m sorry.”  
She turned, and ran as fast as she could towards Primp. “Oh? Are you just leaving your friend?” The demon asked. Feli shook her head. “No… I’m not… I’m not leaving him. I’m not leaving Lemres! I’m just getting help!” She could only hear the sound of her own beating heart as she ran towards Primp. The town was far. But Feli was fast, especially when Lemres’s safety was on the line.  
All she hoped was that fate would be on her side.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli runs to find Accord, but finds that she's nowhere to be found.

It was a quiet morning in Primp town. Tarutaru and Professor Accord had left to run a few errands with Popoi, and Amitie had to admit, having a day off from school was really fun.  
“Hey. Amitie.” She turned her head towards the sound of Sig’s voice. The blue haired boy held up a bug for her to see using his normal arm. “I saw this little guy. I think he likes you.”  
It was a small ladybug, not unlike the one that normally flew around Sig’s head. “Aww! Well I like him too! He’s super cute!” She slowly lifted her finger to rub the top of the little ladybug’s head. “What’s his name?” She asked. Sig shrugged. “Not sure. Wanna name it?”   
“Hmm… then let’s name him… Timothy!”  
“I like it.”  
Sig wasn’t one to be expressive. But the happy smile on his face was something that Amitie couldn’t help but enjoy. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came closer and closer. Timothy quickly flew away out of fear. “Timothy no!”  
She cried. Sig frowned. “Aww… I liked him.” Both Amitie and Sig turned towards the sound of the footsteps. Glaring at the two of them angrily was Feli, holding both of her dowsing rods as if primed to attack. “You…” She mumbled. “Feli?! What are you doing here?” Amitie asked, her face in an expression of shock. “Accord. Where is she. I need to see her, NOW!” Feli asked, stomping her foot on the ground.  
“Hey. Stop. You’re scaring the bugs.” Sig said, pointing his red hand towards her. Feli shifted her glare towards him, however Sig didn’t appear to be phazed. “I. Don’t. Care. Where is Accord!” Feli shouted again. Amitie quickly got between Sig and Feli. “Woah, woah! Hold on! Why don’t you calm down? Accord isn’t here right now-”  
“She’s NOT?!”   
Amitie cowered a little bit upon hearing Feli shout. “No… No no! She was supposed to be here! Dang it! What am I supposed to do now?!” Feli placed both of her hands on her head, pacing back and forth in a panic. “W-Why don’t you tell us what’s going on! Maybe we can help!” Amitie proposed. Feli glared at Amitie, silencing her immediately. “Of course not. He… He said I needed to find Accord. But if she isn’t here, what do I-”  
“Goodness, what is with all the noise out here?”  
A group of three walked over to Feli, Sig, and Amitie. “Raffina! Klug and Lindelle too!” Raffina tossed her hair impatiently. “I’m trying to practice some of my kicking, and you all just won’t stop shouting! What is the matter with all of you!” She asked. Klug lifted his glasses with his finger. “And it is rather hard to read with all of this noise as well. Is it too much to ask that you keep it down when I am in the library?” He didn’t carry the normal book that he had with him, and Amitie couldn’t help but crack a smile upon seeing how weird he looked without it. “Um… you um, scared off some of the acorn frogs too… what is going on to make you so mad?” Lindelle asked quietly, her voice barely reaching over a whisper. Feli’s glare immediately shifted to Klug.  
“You. You are the LAST person I want to see right now.”   
Her voice was sharp, causing Klug to immediately panic. “Eh? What p-possible concern could you have with me? I have been in the library, studying extensively for all day today! Unless this is some baseless accusation-”  
“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!”  
Feli roared, stomping forward. “Meep!” Klug cowered immediately at her outburst. “It was you… you and that dumb book of yours! Because of it Lemres was… Lemres was-!”  
“Lemres? What happened to Lemres?” Amitie asked. Feli clenched her hands into fists, her dowsing rods shaking as she held them. “It happened so fast- that stupid demon popped out of that book. And Lemres, he... saved me. But now that demon has Lemres!” She spat out. Klug’s face paled. “Wait… Aya actually… Oh stars no.”   
Feli then turned back to Klug. “It was your book that caused this to happen!” She shouted. Klug quickly lifted his hands to defend himself. “Waitwaitwaitwait! Before you just start pointing fingers, please understand I would NEVER under any circumstance wish for Lemres to be under any kind of suffering, ESPECIALLY if I had anything to say about the matter! If Aya released himself from his book, which must I tell everyone is an impossible feat to do, then any decision he’s made is on his shoulders. Why are you so adamant to pin this onto me?!” He cried.  
“It’s… it’s your book, isn’t it? Then you must’ve been the one to release him!” Klug groaned at her accusation. “Must I repeat myself? I’ve been in the library all day studying! Lemres asked for the book yesterday morning, so I haven’t seen Ayashii for at least a whole day.”  
Feli crossed her arms, slipping her Dowsing rods away. “Then who released him?” Klug shrugged. “You expect me to know? Of course I know how to unseal him, but the spell to unseal him is so simple, even Raffina could do it!”  
“I don’t like what you’re implying…”  
Raffina muttered angrily. Klug ignored her, and continued. “If someone released Aya from his seal, then it wasn’t me. And I highly doubt that Lemres would release him on his own. And I suppose you wouldn’t be foolish enough to do it either. But that isn’t a concern at the moment. What’s more pressing is well… what Aya is capable of.”  
“He’s taken Lemres.”  
“A-And that’s the terrifying thing! Aya needs a host. He can’t be out of his book for very long without one. So… then he must’ve taken Lemres as a host then.” Feli ran forward, grabbing Klug by his collar.   
“Then how do we fix this!? If you’re so smart, then fix this already! NOW!” Feli’s shout caused Lindelle to hide behind Sig. Amitie quickly stepped in between the two of them.  
“That’s enough! Both of you need to stop! You’re scaring people!” She exclaimed. Klug quickly looked towards Lindelle, who was shivering out of fear. He pushed Feli away as soon as he did. “Ah. My apologies then. It appears I may have gotten carried away.” Feli looked to the other side. “...Sorry.”  
Sig patted Lindelle’s head in support as Amitie took the reins in the conversation. “You both need to calm down. Lemres is in trouble, I understand, but you two just shouting at each other isn’t going to solve anything! If we want to save him, then we need a plan. And it needs to be a plan that all of us can work together on. Klug knows that demon like the back of his hand, and Feli knows what the current state of Lemres is. If we can work together, then maybe there’s a chance we can save Lemres!”   
Feli crossed her arms. “If you’re expecting me to work with Four Eyes, you’re wrong.” Even Klug seemed against the idea. “While I understand your reasoning Amitie… working with Feli is rather terrifying to think about.”  
“You two fight almost every time you see each other. Lemres has to break it up every time.” Raffina pointed out. Sig nodded. “He’d be happier if you could work together.”  
“Y-Yeah! I-If um, Lemres is in trouble, then um, wouldn’t it be b-better if you two could um, get along? T-Than he’d be happier when we save him!” Lindelle poked her head out from behind Raffina. Their words seemed to convince Klug. “That is true… if we were to work together then Lemres would most certainly be pleased.” He offered out his hand. “Then just this once! I will be willing to put aside our differences and work together. I still hate you, but saving Lemres takes priority.”  
Feli looked at Klug’s hand, then back to Klug. Eventually, she sighed. “Fine. But the feeling is mutual- I still despise you, four eyes.” She grasped Klug’s outstretched hand. The two shook hands, before quickly releasing each other as if disgusted. Amitie clapped her hands happily.   
“Yay! Everyone’s getting along! Alright, now we need to think of a plan!”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli and the Primp Students encounter Lemres, now armed with a plan to best him. Will it work? Can they bring Lemres back to normal?

The demon possessing Lemres turned on the sound of someone walking towards him. “So. You came back. And you brought “him” with you, it looks like.” Feli turned away from Klug. “He insisted that he came along. But I suppose it would be useful. After all, he knew of how to stop you and save Lemres.” Klug rested one hand on his glasses. “Now then! I will ask you only once! Return to the Tome of Sealing, and there will be no need to fight you!” He declared. The demon chuckled. “Did you honestly expect me to say yes?” He asked. Klug shrugged. “Probably not, but it was at least worth a shot.”  
“Of course it wouldn't have worked. Why did you think it would’ve?!” Feli asked angrily. Klug took a cautious step away. “Well it was at least worth the attempt! And besides, I would rather not have to fight him if I could help it! You’re aware of his strength, are you not?” Feli sighed. “I… Suppose so.”  
From the book of sealing, the small green projection of Lemres sighed in-audibly. Of course they couldn’t get along. But fighting at a time like this… and especially with who they were to face. Lemres couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of fear in his heart seeing them argue.  
“Now then! Enough prattle! If you’re here to battle me, then get on with it!”  
Both Klug and Feli nodded.   
“I thought you’d never ask. Let’s Puyo Battle!”  
“To the battle of Puyo!”  
The three of them began to chain. Feli would occasionally eye the chain Klug was building, and Klug would do the same. “So, that was your plan. A 2 versus 1? I’m impressed you two could think of something that would require this much teamwork.” Klug laughed as he stacked higher and higher. “It’s rather simple, you put something that both of us care about on the line. Logic dictates that we’d try and stop you to save him.” He remarked. Feli glared at him.   
“Focus, four eyes!” Klug immediately stopped acting boastful. “R-Right!” Behind the demon, four objects were floating in mid air. First was the Tome of Sealing that Lemres was housed in. The three other objects were the three objects that were used to release Ayashii from his book in the first place.  
Eyeing these objects from the bushes, was the team of Raffina, Amitie, Sig, and Lindelle. Raffina looked at the other three for a brief moment, before sprinting out of the bushes. “Wha-?! Hey!” She sprinted over, snatching the moon stone from mid air, and then running to the other side of the street. “Oh would you look at that. It appears that you’ve left this rather unoccupied. I do hope you don’t mind if I just take it.” She teased. In her hands, a small bundle of magic sparkling. She clutched the moon stone with one hand, and pushed forward with the other, sending a small burst of magic towards the demon. “Rough!” Which was easily batted aside by a flick of the demon’s hand. “No effect.”   
“H-He didn’t even need to chain to block that attack?” Klug stammered. He tossed a puyo with one hand. “Well… let’s see if you need a chain to block THIS!”  
Plop! Plop-plop!  
One by one, the puyos in Klug’s chain popped, a bright light flowing to his hands. Once the chain finished, he pointed towards the demon. “Ursa Major!” He shouted, a blast of light firing towards the demon. Seeing this, the demon fired off a chain of his own.   
Pu-lop plop plop!  
“Rubor Vini!” Several blasts of red light fired off towards Klug’s attack. They connected, and created a burst of energy in the air, which caused everyone to cover their face as a puyo would fly towards them. “Feli! While he doesn’t have a chain prepared!” Klug shouted. Feli nodded. “You don’t need to tell me what to do, four eyes. Fate has already sealed this.” She announced, sending the puyo to the top of her chain. While Klug and the demon were rebuilding their chain, Feli fired off hers.   
Plop! Plop-op!  
As the chain fired off, Amitie and Lindelle sprinted from their place in the bush, the green haired girl snatching the Sun Bookmark from behind the demon. “Tch-?! How did you two?!” Amitie quickly turned on her foot. “Lindelle! Run!” Amitie called, before calling some small magic to her hands. “Cyclone!” A burst of wind flew towards the demon, causing his cape to flutter, and a small burst of nuisance puyo came flying down on his head. “This is nothing.” He remarked, before suddenly turning back to Feli as the diviner grasped both of her dowsing rods tightly. She spun them around, pressing the backs together.  
“Principal Star!” A bright golden star flew towards the demon, and for a brief moment, he seemed genuinely scared as the wave of nuisance puyo piled on top of him. Klug turned to Sig, the blue haired boy hiding in some nearby bushes. “Sig, now!” Klug called. The boy hurried out, running towards the Moon lantern. As he was reaching for it, suddenly the demon leaped out of the pile of nuisance puyos. He raised his hand into the air, summoning the staff Lemres normally used. A wave of magic flew over the area. “Hydrangea!”   
A rain of red magic flew down from the sky. Everyone was hit, causing all of them to fall over onto the ground. The demon slowly landed on the ground, looking around at everyone. “Hmph. I was hoping you’d at least put up more of a fight than that.” For a moment, he turned towards Klug.   
“You remind me of myself. Before well, all this happened and I was sealed away.” He picked up the Moon Lantern, and with a quick wave of his hand, the Tome of Sealing floated up alongside him. “We have similar interests, you and I. Of course well, you don’t have people who’d seal you away as a practical joke.” He then turned towards Sig. “And you… I sense the power of my descendant deep inside you.” The demon slowly reached out his hand towards Sig. “I think it’s only right that I take it back.”   
He stopped. Klug stumbled in between Sig and the demon. “Don’t… you dare touch him.” The demon seemed impressed. “You can still stand against me, even now? You’re desperate for me to not interact with my descendant, aren’t you?”   
The demon raised his hand into the air. “Then perhaps this should silence you. Anima.” A cloud of smoke-like magic flew down from the sky. Klug placed the bases of his hands together. “Lunar Eclipse!” And neutralized the attack with a flare of magic. The demon looked at Klug's puyo chain. There were only a few puyos left that he could use. None of which in a chain fashion. “Tch. Stubborn. You’ve always been too stubborn for your own good. If you’re that insistent on stopping me, then you might as well just move aside! Ignis!”   
He blasted Klug at point blank range with a magic spell, causing the bookworm to go flying backwards. “You didn’t chain.” Sig remarked, propping up the now unconscious Klug with his red arm.   
“With the amount of magic I have, I have no need for a puyo to cast magic. And this body houses quite a bit of magic power to add to it.”  
“RAINBOW DELUXE!”  
He turned and blocked Raffina’s strike with one hand. He caught her foot easily, and threw her aside, slamming her head on a nearby tree as she landed, causing Raffina to fall unconscious. “Be quiet.” Amitie and Lindelle jumped out of where they were hiding in as well upon seeing Raffina thrown around.   
“Fairy Fair!”  
“Thunder!”  
The two girls fired off their chains. All the while, Feli slowly got to her feet, still reeling from that attack from earlier. Each attack that was fired at the demon was blocked by a burst of magic, some coming from a powerful puyo chain, others just being blocked through raw magic. “You all could never beat me. You never could. You’re all just weak.”  
Feli stopped. He was right. She was weak. She had asked for help because she was weak. And she was so weak, that even the people she had asked for help couldn’t even win. And hearing it through Lemres’s voice…  
She could hardly pull forth the strength to get up.  
“I think we’ve had enough. I’m beginning to tire of this. Now… where did they place those items…?”  
As he was about to start looking, Sig got to his feet. The demon quickly noted the rather high puyo chain behind him. “Oh. So we’re continuing this farce.”   
The two continued the puyo match, this time Sig taking the main offensive, all while standing between Klug and the demon. “Are you so adamant on holding me here for as long as possible? I can assure you, nothing useful will come from it.” The demon remarked, stacking his chain higher and higher.  
“Lemres is kinda shady. But you’re even more shady. You’ll probably scare the bugs away too.” Sig stated plainly, as his chain increased its height. More and more, until Feli couldn’t quite make out where the top was. “Game on.” The two of them threw their puyo to start their giant chain.   
PLOP! PLOP-PLOP!  
Sig leaped into the air, all the power from his chain channeling into the palm of his red hand. The demon pointed both his hands towards the sky as their chains reached the climax.  
“HYDRANGEA!”  
They both shouted at the same time, launching a powerful storm of magic all over the area. Feli had to cover her head to prevent her head from getting crushed by a wave of nuisance puyo. Amitie and Lindelle had made it to Raffina’s side, and were trying to wake her up all while blocking the wave of magic. And Klug was lying off to the side, slowly coming to his senses. The two finished their attack, landing on the ground while not saying a word to one another.   
In the silence, Sig suddenly charged forward, catching the demon off guard. He reached with his red arm for the lantern, hoping to pry it out of the demon’s hand, but found his other arm quickly grabbed by the demon.  
“You fool, are you just surrendering yourself to me?” The demon asked. Sig tried to pry his arm out of the demon’s grasp, but found himself stuck. “No. I wanted the lantern.” Sig said plainly. The demon laughed. “Well either way, this works out nicely for me.” Sig suddenly winced as the grip on his arm became tighter, a rush of magic swarming into his body. “I suppose you’ll get your wish in that I’ll leave the host I’m in. But in return, I’ll be getting my body back for real this time!”  
“Forgive me, but I cannot allow that to happen.”  
A piece of chalk flew in between Sig and the demon, resulting in the demon releasing Sig. He stepped back, almost stepping on Klug’s hand in the process.   
“I hope we’re nya-t intruding on anything!” Popoi said as he and Professor Accord stepped forward. “Professor!”  
“Tch.”  
Professor Accord looked over at the demon. “Ah I see what’s happening here. Lemres, you got yourself possessed, didn’t you?” She chuckled slightly. “Well, I’ll take things from here. You all did wonderfully, everyone.” Professor Accord reached down, and offered Feli and hand. “I… Lemres told me to find you. But I couldn’t-”  
“I was on a few errands. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it sooner.” She explained, pulling the diviner off the ground. “But we saw a flash of light, nya, and came as fast as we could!” Popoi finished. “And I’m glad we made it when we did. Sig, stay by Klug’s side. I’ll handle this.”   
She pointed her staff towards the demon. “Now then… Solfège!” A few blasts of musical notes fired towards the demon. He summoned Lemres’s staff and blocked the first few notes, but the rest hit hard. He staggered backwards as Professor Accord walked forward towards him.   
“Sandyx!”  
“Fin d' études!"  
Her attack over-rid his, causing him to fall onto his back. “No! Not when I was so close…!” Professor Accord easily leaned down, and picked up the Moon Lantern from his hand. “I’ll be taking that.” She said kindly. Once the lantern was in her hand, a large puff of smoke came from Lemres’s body. When the smoke cleared, the warlock was lying on his back, his hat covering his face. The Tome of Sealing now had it’s initial resident floating inside of it, angrily shouting inaudibly at Professor Accord. Feli hurried over upon seeing the cloud of smoke. “I-Is Lemres okay?” She asked in a panic. Professor Accord nodded. “Lemres will be fine. It appears that having his magic used extensively the way this demon used it severely drained him. He’s simply unconscious for now. I imagine that after some rest and some sweets, he’ll be back to normal in no time.”   
She explained. In the meantime, she surveyed the damage. Amitie and Lindelle managed to wake Raffina up, and were helping her get to her feet. Sig was easily holding Klug up with his red arm, staring at Lemres blankly. “Now then! Why don’t we head back to the school. You’re all rather tired from all of this, aren’t you? Plus you all were rather beat up from this, you all need time to heal.” She picked up the Tome of Sealing.  
“Klug. I’ll be borrowing your book for the time being. Don’t worry, I’ll return it once I’m finished with it.” She said. Klug nodded. “I-I… fine. Just be careful with it.”   
“You needn't worry. I’ll take care of it. There’s quite a bit I need to ask the demon in here… plus he still needs to be punished for attacking my students.”  
As the students slowly moved back to Primp town, Feli walked over to Professor Accord and the unconscious Lemres. “Will you be carrying him back?” Professor Accord asked. Feli nodded. “Of course! But… I have a question.”  
“What is it, nya?” Popoi asked. Feli looked down to the Moon Lantern in Professor Accord’s hand. “Four Eyes said that someone needed to unseal that demon via spell. But neither Lemres or I casted the spell. I didn’t even know the spell until Four Eyes told me, which was later. So… who released him?”  
Professor Accord paused. “Well… not even I know of such a thing. Perhaps it was someone who was watching from a distance? But I have no clue. Why don’t you two come back to the school with us? Just so you have some time to recover from today's events.” Feli lifted Lemres over her shoulder. “I… I suppose we will.”  
As the group left to meet up with the students and return to Primp, a shadowy figure loomed in the bushes.   
“Interesting. So that demon IS the one we’ve been told about. I casted the spell like I was told, but I didn’t think it’d work.” He whispered back to his colleagues. “What do we do? That teacher is no joke, and the students almost had him! We can’t just keep that demon in the hands of some kid.” The first figure shook his head.   
“Don’t worry. We have a plan. But for now… why don’t we report today's events back to our leader? We’ll begin our plan once everything is set in place with the others.”  
“Yes sir!”  
The figure turned back to the group heading back to Primp.   
“You better be ready Lemres. You won’t be able to save them from what we have planned.”


End file.
